


You Make Me Feel

by ilokheimsins



Series: Kingsman:  The Secret Servicing [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, eggsy is not actually drunk but is pretending, sort of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has so many feelings for Harry's...dick...that they maybe overflow.  Just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't.
> 
> If you can explain to me the last thirty minutes in which I got clotheslined by this plot and then typed it out and slapped it up here, I would be very grateful. Please and thank.
> 
> I put off dinner to write this.
> 
> Also how do some people write like 3k blowies. Explain me the thing. This is 2k ish ficlet and maybe a quarter of it actually has any visible dickery in it. Probably less than that.

“I love your cock.”

Harry doesn’t spit out his bourbon, but only just.  On the other side of the room, Bedivere has whiskey dripping down his chin and Percival is smashing Kay on the back as he coughs.  Merlin merely rolls his eyes and helpfully hands Gwaine, Gareth, and Hector napkins to deal with the liquor slowly staining their trousers.

“I, um.  I don’t think I quite heard that right,” Harry says.  It feels a lot like he’s digging himself into a hole here, especially when Eggsy turns from where he’s propped up against the base of the armchair Harry is sitting in.  His eyes are slightly glazed from the Jack he’s been downing quite steadily and he rolls all the way over onto his knees.

He has enough presence of mind to set the bottle of Jack delicately down on the side table and then he slides his hands up Harry’s thighs, thumbs pressing into the groove of muscle on the inner side.  He leans forward, licks his lips, and tips his head up until his lashes paint shadows over the slopes of his cheeks.

“I.  Love.  Your.  Cock,” he purrs out.

“Alright,” Harry tries to stand but Eggsy finds an astonishing reserve of strength from God knows where just then and applies it to slamming Harry back down into the chair.

Harry desperately doesn’t look at anyone else in the room as Eggsy moves forward and rubs his cheek against Harry’s shirt.

“Mmm, it’s perfect.  The best thickness and like, long, but not too long, y’know,” Eggsy continues.

“Oh, you have more to say,” Harry says, almost despairingly.  He shoots a wild glance at Merlin, who, as evidenced by the way the tendons in his neck stand out, is trying valiantly not to laugh and is being enormously unhelpful.

“Merlin,” Harry hisses as Eggsy’s nuzzling gets the slightest touch lower, “where is Lancelot.”

“Lancelot said, and I quote, ‘there’s too many dicks in that room and none of them will be dancing for me’ and then went out with a bunch of the girls from the engineering department,” Merlin says calmly.  “So she will not be able to drag Eggsy off you unfortunately.”

Harry is about to reply but he jolts at the sudden bolt of wet heat directly over his crotch.  He looks down to see Eggsy smirking up at him lazily, eyes slitted like a content cat as he watches for Harry’s reaction.  Harry can practically see a tail waving behind him in indolent, confident sweeps.

“I think it’s time we go home,” Harry says.  He has to cough once to clear his throat when his voice cracks embarrassingly.

“Or I could blow you here,” Eggsy suggests, insouciant and more than a touch daring, like he thinks Harry won’t accept, something he is absolutely fucking correct about.  Harry has spent anywhere from five to thirty years cultivating civil to friendly relationships with the men present and he is not going to ruin it because Eggsy has been struck with a sudden urge for exhibitionism.

“That may actually kill Bedivere,” Merlin puts in mildly, as if this were a discussion and not something that is _not going to happen ever._

“Quite right – EGGSY,” Harry yelps as Eggsy gets Harry’s zipper in his teeth and yanks it down.  Quick as a whip, he coaxes Harry’s cock out and gives it a lick, eyes bright and cheeky as he stares up at Harry.

“Eggsy, how much of that bottle have you had,” Harry tries in a sad bid for time that might help him get out of this situation.  He knows how much Eggsy has consumed, which is precisely enough to push him into the level of drunk where he doesn’t really care about people around but not enough to muddle his decision making skills.

Which means that Eggsy knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s either doing it to kill Bedivere, who’s been a right shitty codger to Eggsy since day one, or to kill Harry, which – to be quite fair – is something Harry thinks Eggsy is trying to achieve every time they fuck.

He also knows that he’s getting hard, a Pavlovian response to the touch of Eggsy’s callused hand, which is touching him just into the territory of too rough.  There’s also the breath ghosting over the head of his dick and then the wet touch of a tongue.

“Eggsy, I really think,” Harry says faintly.  It’s somewhat inevitable now, what’s happening, and none of the other knights seem like they’re capable of moving either, though that seems to be more of a temporary short out due to being presented with a situation that doesn’t involve setting things on fire or shooting it or, in Hector’s illustrious case, seducing it, shooting it, and then setting it on fire.

“Shhh,” Eggsy says and runs his open mouth down the side of Harry’s cock until his nose brushes the flat of Harry’s stomach.  His left hand moves in counterpoint until his thumb circles the head and presses just in on the slit.

“Just enjoy it and maybe exercise some of that self-control, yeah?  Don’t want everybody hearin’ you scream, now do we,” Eggsy pulls off long enough to say before he ghosts back up.  He pauses; gaze laser focused on Harry’s dick as if it’s a particularly intriguing problem and then says, decisively, “You should fuck my throat.”

Harry barely hears the high pitched gasping noise – dangerously close to a shriek – that must be from Bedivere because Eggsy’s got his mouth on his cock again and is pressing down slowly.  Spit runs out of his mouth and Eggsy uses it to slick the rest of Harry’s cock until it disappears into his mouth.  He shuffles his knees a hair farther apart and releases the grip his right hand has on Harry’s thigh.

“Incorrigible little shit,” Harry murmurs, still not quite believing that this is actually happening.

Eggsy winks and that’s really the last straw.  It’s as if a switch flips in Harry.  If he’s going to be subjected to this, he’s damn well going to make the most of it.  He stands up and grips the back of Eggsy’s head roughly, tipping it back until he feels Eggsy start to shiver from the strain.

“Hands behind your back,” Harry orders.  Eggsy’s hands whip around to lace together behind his back and he pushes his knees apart some more to stabilize when the movement sends him rocking back a bit.

“If you move your hands at all, this stops immediately,” Harry dictates.  “You will be punished when we get home and I will plug you for the next week.”

Eggsy manages a nod and his eyes go just a touch hazy as Harry pulls out before thrusting back in.  He can feel the rough terrain of Eggsy’s hard palate bumping against his cock before it gives way to the softness of the back of his mouth and his throat.  With a quick sweep of the room, he can see Hector, Gwaine, and Gareth – the three troublemakers as it were – settle in to enjoy the show.  Percival looks resigned to his fate and Kay has just returned to drinking, as if he can’t really be bothered with the happenings at present.  Bedivere looks moments away from a heart attack, though Harry is having trouble finding a fuck to give, especially when Eggsy moans and the vibrations from the sound roll through Harry’s cock.

Merlin is clearly enjoying the show, his own erection a raised line in his perfectly tailored slacks.  Harry raises an eyebrow at that but Merlin is ever calm and merely raises his glass to take a pointed sip.

“Your boy is beautiful.  I’d be an idiot to not take a free show if he offers,” Merlin burrs out, his brogue deepening through arousal and drink.

Harry slides his other hand into Eggsy’s hair, destroying the perfect coif.  He starts slow, building up to the hard and fast fuck that Eggsy’s gaze is daring him into.  Sometimes, it takes Eggsy a bit to relax enough to take everything at the pace Harry prefers and tonight is one such time.  Harry takes his time straddling the line that denotes Eggsy’s edge of discomfort, letting him drool enough to slick the way.  It’s incredibly sloppy and spit slides down Eggsy’s chin when Harry’s hips snap forward again.  He slips his right hand down to cradle Eggsy’s jaw, thumb pushing into his cheek just enough to feel the continuous glide of his dick against it.

He watches Eggsy’s fingers twitch abortively and when he pulls out almost all the way, he looks down to see Eggsy’s trousers tenting, the dove grey fabric darkening steadily around the tip of it.

“Look at you,” Harry says quietly, words meant for Eggsy alone, “gorgeous thing, aren’t you?  Taking it so well for me.”  That gets a desperate sound out of Eggsy and his eyes flutter to half-mast.

Eggsy curls his tongue to flatten the tip of it up against the underside of Harry’s cock and oh, yes, that puts an exquisite pressure along the vein there.  He’s watching for the moment that Eggsy relaxes fully, his eyes shutting completely, and his throat slackening just enough such that it’s no longer a vice.  Harry works up to the pace that's just right, moving his left hand down to mirror his right, thumbs pressing in into Eggsy’s cheeks.  It’s a combination of the perfect pointed pressure Eggsy’s tongue creates along the most sensitive part of his cock, along with the wet, soft heat of Eggsy’s mouth and the sight of his reddening lips that tips Harry over.  He can feel Eggsy throat working as he swallows and winces slightly when one contraction catches his oversensitive cockhead as he pulls out.

Eggsy sucks in a deep breath through his nose as Harry pulls off and then lets it out again.  It takes him a second to get back online, but he does and he shoves Harry back down into his seat.  He clambers up onto Harry’s lap, diving in for a thorough kiss, hips rutting against Harry’s thigh.  He thrusts up hard and fast, grinding down brutally as he does so.  Finesse is for a different time and, like it usually is when Eggsy is involved, for a different type of people.  Eggsy shudders as his orgasm hits and he pants into Harry’s mouth.  He lets off with a final tug of teeth to Harry’s bottom lip and a cheeky peck.  Eggsy spins around to announce to the room, “Cheers, then, bruvs.  Merlin, that plant’s probably going to be dead by morning,” and then books it like the hounds of hell are at his feet.

It takes Harry a second why to figure out why and he swears violently when he figures it out.  There was no taste of shit whiskey from Eggsy and when he leans over to look at the half dead fern next to him, the scent of alcohol hits him like a wave.

This is quite possibly the fastest he’s ever achieved clearness of mind after an orgasm and he’s got himself tucked away and yelling down the hall in seconds.  His only response is a bark of laughter as Eggsy rounds the corner, flipping a casual salute as he goes.

“See you at home babe!” Eggsy has the decency to toss a farewell at Harry just before he’s completely out of sight.

Harry takes a deep controlling breath and then goes back to sit down heavily in his chair; his head in his hands and fingers massaging at the bridge of his nose.

Tentatively, after near four minutes of silence, Gwaine says, “At least he didn’t kill Bedivere, eh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me @ [tumblr](ilokheimsins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
